Satan Clan (ShatteredRose23)
The Satan Clan is a extinct devil clan. Despite being a extinct clan it was known as one of the most powerful devil family in history, the first devil clan is history. The Satan Clan was more powerful than even the Great King Bael clan, having more power and influence than the clan could ever hope to have. After the destruction and extinction of the Satan Clan, was when the original Great Satan children were removed from power due to not having the backing of the this clan. However, there has been proof that the clan is not dead and is instead hiding between the human and demon world for protection. History A clan of Great power and wealth, they were beloved by all the other devil clans and were considered the mightiest in all of history. During the Great War, this clan lead the attack on the other two factions. But after the death of the original Satan, the clan then started to collapse with numerous of the household leaders falling to extinction, it was only a matter of time before the clan fell into Chaos and Madness. After the death and destruction of this clan, the children of the original Great Satan having no power to back them up sparked a civil war against the New Satan Faction but ultimately failed and joined the Khaos Brigade. After the destruction of this clan, the branch families went into hiding between the Underworld and Human world, keeping a low profile with the hopes of rebuilding the clan and taking back the Underworld. The family was known for looking down on the other families due to believing themselves to be superior. Abilities Kingdom of Dark Light A ability that belongs to all members of this family. It is practically the polar opposite of angels and fallen angels light spear abilities. It allows them to create spears out of dark light that are fatal to angels and fallen angels. Because of this ability, the family was seen as the strongest because they had the power to take on multiple angels at once with ease. The wielder is also able to manipulate shadows and can use shadows to attack. Dark Rituals/Impurification Another ability that gained the family power and prestige, is the ability to turn normal animals in the human world into creatures of darkness. It can range from simple animals like crows to complex animals like lions and bears. This ability causes the animal to grow in height. This ability also works on humans temporarily, giving them the ability to manipulate darkness, a marking will form on a human's hand if they are filled with this energy. Lilith's Seed A power that belongs to those who are the descendants of the Original Satan and Lilith, because this ability is so rare, it is used to mark the Next Heir of the Family. The ability makes the wielder's eyes turn green and bluish eyes with their pupils shrinking and becoming more cat-like. This ability makes the wielder faster, stronger, more resilient and with a regenerative healing factor through blood. This ability is called "Branch of Sin" and allows the user to manipulate their blood in a large variety of forms (movement, expansion, replenish of it, etc.), forcing it out of the body to use it in battle. The drawback of this ability is that it can cause the wielder to lose their minds and go insane, which could ultimately cause their destruction. Both those from the Lucifer Family and the Satan Family (the ones who are descendants from Lilith) can possess this ability. Dark World A realm created by the original Satan himself, it's a realm that is like the human world except it's full of monsters of darkness. A advance ability that only a few of Satan's heirs can use. This ability is dangerous because if used without experience it could cause the use to slip into the Dark World and never come out. The Dark World is pure darkness with no light. Of course, devils can see in the darkness but if a devil's body were to absorb excessive amounts of this darkness, it could cause them to transform into beasts. Leila, he current leader of the Satan Clan is capable of opening the Dark World and monsters of darkness will come out to attack her enemies. True Creature of The Night A ability that belongs only to the true Satan, the true nature of this ability are unknown but it is known that this ability creates a armor made up of darkness and shadows. Remaining Clan Members Leila: The current leader of the new Satan Clan, despite not having the Lilith's seed, she is the current strongest and is believed to be at the level of a Ultimate Class Devil. She has said she is indifferent towards overthrowing the new Satan government and is currently more concerned about restoring her clan. Category:Fanon Organizations Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Devil Clan